Proof of Innocence
by Angel1876
Summary: Simon follows Athena in the middle of the night, intent on proving his guilt through threats, determined to chase her off his case once and for all. Athena isn't so easily swayed by words that don't match the voice of one's heart.
"...Athena Cykes. How you've grown."

She'd known he was there. She'd known he'd been following her for half a block now, although how he'd managed to get away from the people meant to guard him was anyone's guess. Even under the restless sound of the wind, she'd been able to pick up on the quiet tapping of footsteps, and his breath as he exhaled into the cool night air.

His voice was sharp, twisted with a condescending edge, but despite his best efforts she could hear through his facade. As harsh as he tried to present himself, there was a clear note of distress that stood out no matter how he tried to cover it.

Simon was hurt. He was afraid. His heart cried out in anguish with his every word, to the point that her ears rang and her head pounded at the sound of it.

"Prosecutor Blackquill," she said, turning to face him. A very big part of her wanted to run up to him, to greet him like the old friend he was, but she could already tell that he wasn't going to let her. She didn't know what he wanted, but she knew this wasn't meant to be a simple visit. "I didn't expect to see you until the trial."

"Neither did I." He took a step toward her, then another, approaching with a steady and confident stride. "What luck indeed. I can finally finish what I started."

She folded her arms, standing her ground, meeting his glare with a steady gaze of her own. "Oh, really?"

His lips pulled back, teeth bared in a sneer as he raised his hand, fingertips brushing over her cheek. "I don't even have that foolhardy detective to get in my way. Nothing's stopping me from cutting you down right here and now."

Athena didn't flinch away. She didn't even blink as his hand wrapped around her throat, gripping her with muscles more than powerful enough to crush the delicate flesh of her windpipe. His skin was warm, heat bleeding into her as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her just that little bit closer to him. It didn't feel like the threat it was meant to be. This was Simon, the man who comforted her when she was a child, who her mother trusted to keep watch over her when she was away. She felt safe in his hold, the familiarity of his touch soothing even as he promised suffocation.

"You're not going to hurt me."

He chuckled, eyes alight with humor though his heart wept. His grip tightened, though still she could breathe with little difficulty. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"You know exactly what."

"Tch. Looks like all your studying is going to go to waste if you insist on only hearing what you want to hear. Not that you'll be making a nuisance of yourself for much longer."

He moved fast. Gabbed her by the arm and turned her around, threw the chain of his cuffs over her head and pulled it taunt around her neck. His gentle warmth replaced with the icy bite of metal. Before she could process what was happening, her hands reached up to the chain, fingers scrabbling in vain for purchase. He only pulled it tighter, the pressure enough to make her head spin. His face nuzzled against the side of her own, breath ghosting against the outer shell of her ear.

"And no one will ever find your body."

She couldn't respond, but that didn't mean she couldn't argue the point with him. Fighting back the urge to struggle, she lowered her arms to her sides, let herself lean back into his chest.

"You're only making it easier for me, you know."

It wasn't the pressure around her neck that brought tears to her eyes, it was the agony behind every word he spoke. She brushed her fingertips against his leg, reaching for the only part of him she could easily touch.

The chain went slack, his hands moving to grab her shoulders, holding her upright as she coughed. Dull fire seared around the length of her throat, and she knew with certainty she'd be left with a painful bruise by morning.

"Are you so sure of my innocence that you'd lay your life on the line?" He hissed, angry and terrified in equal measures. Yet he rubbed her shoulders lightly and the concern she heard told her he was fighting back the urge to ask if she was alright.

"I didn't get my badge...so I could sit around...and do nothing...while you throw yourself to the wolves."

"I'm a murderer."

"You're innocent...and I'm going to prove it...and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"...have it your way." He pulled away, tore himself from her, leaving the wind to steal away any lingering traces of his heat from her. "I'll cut you down in court. Mark my words, I will not go easy on you. I'll take your every case until no defendant will dare hire you."

She turned back to look at him, squaring her shoulders and meeting his glare without fear. "I'm not giving up. I will save you, Prosecutor Blackquill."

"If you must learn to accept failure through my death, then so be it."

He turned from her, stalked away into the night just as quickly as he'd come, and all he'd done was make her more determined than ever to set him free.


End file.
